


Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Missions, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

Both Phil and Clint were worried when Daisy went on her first mission.

Despite being seasoned spies they were nervous.

Clint never wanted Daisy to join SHIELD.

But he was eventually convinced.

While Phil had no problems, he always thought Daisy would be a scientist for SHIELD.

He never thought Daisy would become a field agent.

Both Natasha and Melinda thought they were over reacting.

The two women had trained Daisy since she was young.

And they had faith in her abilities.

But as parents, Clint and Phil were obligated to worry.

They hope she comes home soon.

Safe and successful


End file.
